Game Over
by sunrise-91
Summary: Raven and Starfire are fighting over Robin. Robin and B.B. are fighting over Starfire. Cyborg is watching Disney movies why, i don't know and new love twists are added as life is lived. i hope you like this double love triangle!
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

As Robin sat down on the sofa his eyes fell upon a certain member of the titans, Starfire. Raven was out shopping with Terra why didn't Star go?

"Hey Star!"

Starfire looked up from her book. She was sitting on the kitchen counter so she had to turn somewhat to see Robins face.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you go shopping with Raven and Terra?"

"Oh, um, because, well, oh look at the time I must go retrieve something from my sleeping quarters!" Then she ran out of the room.

Robin perked an eyebrow and turned to the two other male titans.

"Hey guys, do you happen to know what's up with Star?"

"Nope"

"Notta clue"

Then Beast Boy and Cyborg went back to game station. At that moment Terra and Raven walked through the door.

"Were back!" yelled Terra

"Hey Terra, Raven do you guys know what is wrong with star?" asked Robin

"no." replied Raven so cold it would make ice seem warm

"Sorry no" said Terra with a sad smirk

"Well why didn't you take her shopping with you?"

"WHAT'S WITH THE INTERGOTION!" yelled raven eyes turning red

"Goth PMS going on over their" whispered BB into Cyborg ear.

"Shut the hell up beast boy or I'll turn you inside out."

"Um, yeah I'm gonna go check on star."

"Yeah me too" said Robin

Then they ran out of the room

"Hea Hea Hea" Cyborg laughed nervously and inched his way out of the room.

"Do you think they will find out?" asked Terra after she was sure Cyborg was out of the room.

"No if Starfire keeps her mouth shut then my plan will work out perfectly, and she knows what will happen if she tells." Raven said evilly while taking something out of her bag.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Robin and Beast Boy reached Stars room they herd the song "Yeah!" By usher being blasted through her boom box.

"Uh, since when did Star listen to usher?" asked Robin confused

"Dunno"

Then Robin knocked on Starfire's door, no answer.

Beast Boy knocked this time, still no answer.

Robin called her name through her door, again no answer.

"Forget it she probably can't hear you over usher."

"Yeah your probably right better type in the access code."

"Dude you know the access code to her room?"

"Yeah I know everybody's"

"Dude stay out of my room"

"Why would I want to go in their anyway"

"Gotta point their"

Robin punched in the code. The door slid open just enough to see Starfire, dancing, like a slut!

-

"I am sooooo bored!" said Cyborg "Might as well watch movies. Lets see here we have Mulan, The Little Mermaid, how'd that get their? Oh well, sweet 16, all the chick flicks Ahhhhhhhhh!" Cyborg screamed in frustration "Oh well might as well watch Mulan. He sighed and sat down to watch it.

-

Robin couldn't take his eyes off her. BEAST BOY kept trying to look in but couldn't get Robin out of his spot.

"Duuude! Lemme see! lemme see!"

"Beast Boy do you know where Star learned to dance?"

"No. why?"

Then Robin opened the door all the way but very silently as to not disturb her.

Beast Boy stood in shock.

How could Star look so sexy? She's Robins girl not mine! But she's sooo sexy! Ah bad mind stop those perverted thoughts! thought Beast Boy

"I hope she likes me she is sooo hot dancing like that!" thought Robin, still in shock.

"Um Beast Boy, Robin how long have you been standing there?" asked Starfire

-

"And what are you a sheep?" Mushu asked the horse in Mulan

Cyborg burst out laughing.

"I forgot how good this movie really is!"

"They just popped out of the snow, LIKE DAISYS!" Mushu said to Mulan

-

Raven was in her room getting ready for a night on the town with Terra. She put on black lipstick, black nail polish, black eyeliner/mascara, and black everything else. She wore fish net sleeves that came to her fingers, black spaghetti strap tank top, black jeans and black high heals.

She walked to Terra's room to see what she was wearing.

She was wearing a jean mini skirt and a white spaghetti strap tank top, she was also wearing cork heal black strap high heal shoes.

"Ready?"

"Yup"

then they walked in to the living room and out the front door.

-

"Long enough" said Robin still recovering from the shock.

"your acting a little weird lately, is their something you want to talk about?"

That little green grass stain stole my line! Robin thought accusingly

"No thank you!" she replied and walked over to shut the door

"Why did you act like you were nervous around me earlier?" asked Robin

"I cannot say." She replied sadly

"Why were you dancing like a slut?" BEAST BOY blurted out then quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

"What is this slut you speak of?"

"Ummmmm" both boys said together

"If you are unable to explain it to me then I shall go ask Cyborg."

"NO!" both boys yelled in unison

-Stupid-

-Arrogant little twerp-

"Well you see Star its-" he was cut off by Beast Boy

"Its someone most likely a girl that's sexy likes you and she has…"

-Is Beast Boy hitting on Star? My Star-

"Beast Boy how do you know what they dance like?" Ask Starfire.

"Err lets not go in to that right now."

"Ok"

Then Star shut the door in their faces and played her music again, only this time she didn't dance at all.

"Oooooh look at that hottie!" shouted Terra over the pounding music

"Yeah we should go"

"No come on stay"

"You can but I'm going, what time is it?"

" One a.m."

"ONE A.M.? WE HAVE TO GO NOW! SHE COULD HAVE CRAKED BYNOW!"

"Ok ok chill!"

Terra and Raven walked out of the Soto. Terra raised the hands, lifted a rock and surfed home. Raven flew home.

-

"Wow girl power" said Cyborg after Mulan was over.

"I think I should watch that again"

he restarted the movie and popped pop corn and sat down to relax

-

"I can't believe she can dance like that!" Beast Boy said

"But when she does she is HOT!" Robin said

then the music stopped behind Stars door.

"Huh?"

"Why did the music stop?"

BEEP! BEEP!

"Titans GO!" yelled Robin running into the living room.

-

They were at the seen of the crime it was a murder. Blood was on the floor and windows. A window was broken on the south side of the house.

"That must have been the murders way in" said Robin

"and out" continued Cyborg

"The door is locked and no other windows are broken." Raven continued this time.

"Hey where's Starfire?" asked a random police officer asked

"Isn't she-" Robin was cut off by a scream.

"STARFIRE!" all but Raven yelled


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robin and Beast Boy were the first ones to arrive at the place where the sound originated. When they got their they knew that they had an enemy they hated just as much as Slade. What they saw was what made them mad. Starfire was pinned to the wall and blood was dripping from her stomach, and Adonis in his new black suit holding a knife. Starfire was pinned to the wall by the same goop that red x used.

"Adonis!" Robin yelled

"Hello titans. Did you know that little star and I have gotten quite acquainted actually you might say we are friends."

Adonis said while slashing Starfire on her side as she screamed.

"LET, HER, GO!" robin yelled

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let my friend to go play with somebody that is good, I just won't allow it." Adonis shot back while slashing her on the other side then putting purple goop on top of the wound.

"Titans GO!" shouted Robin

suddenly Adonis held the knife up to her throat.

"Move and she dies."

Then Starfire shot through the red goop with her eye bolts and shot Adonis, then Adonis ran away but slit her throat very lightly.

"Starfire!" Robin ran over to help her down from the red mess after she was down Robin called to raven to heal star.

"I will on one condition…" Raven leaned down and whispered something in Robin's ear.

"fine but fix her, NOW!"

Raven got down on her knees and started taking the purple goop off her wounds as Starfire started to whimper.

"Sorry star but it may be the only way to save you" Raven said taking more of the goop off. Then Star stopped moving and went limp.

When she opened her eyes 1 min later her eyes turned pure black and back to their normal color.

"Star are you ok?" asked Robin

"Yes actually, my eyes were simply a signal that I don't have any poisons in my body any more."

"Thank god you're ok" Robin said while hugging Starfire.

Raven was standing watching the whole thing and she was smiling, not just because her friend was saved but because her plan was going to go perfectly, just as she had planed it.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Robin was flowing Starfire like a lost puppy.

"Excuse me friend Robin but why are you flowing me like a lost puppy?" Star asked

"Because I don't want anything happening to you and if that means always being by your side then I'll do it."

"You need not worry friend for I am safe in the tower which we call home."

"Ok but be safe!" then Robin walked off to train in the gym

"friend Raven are you doing something?"

"Yes"

"What is it?"

"I'm getting ready for a date."

"With who?" Starfire asked getting more and more interested by the second

"Robin" said Raven with a slight smirk

"R-R-Robin?"

"Yes Robin isn't it a shame you don't have a date we could make it a double date."

Said Raven mockingly

"Yes, but it would also be a shame if your face got painfully rearranged before the date now wouldn't it be." Starfire shot back in the same mocking tone Raven used on her.

"Is that a threat?" asked Raven

"It could be" said Starfire smirking herself and walked out of the room.

-

Once in the safety of her own room Starfire went to her bed. She lay face down in her pillow and started to cry. Beast Boy who was walking outside her room at the time heard her crying.

"Hey Star what's wrong"

"Oh Beast Boy I just threatened friend Raven!"

"Really how?"

"She said it was a shame I didn't have a date or we could make it a double date in a mocking tone so I said In the same mocking tone it would also be a shame if your face got painfully rearranged before your date then she asked is that a threat and I said it could be." Then Starfire took a deep breath after her run on sentence.

"Well you want to go on a double date?"

"Yes but I do not have a date"

"I'll be your date"

"Really?"

"Well that is if you want me to"

"Of course friend Beast Boy"

"I'll come to your door at around 7:00 pm tonight?"

"Sure"

then Beast Boy left her room leaving Starfire to get ready for their double date.

"Hey Raven" Beast Boy said while going into the living room

"What?"

"Why were you and Star fighting?"

"We WERE fighting over Robin but I eventually won"

"Really, that's not how Star told it"

"Well she lied"

"She also told me about the double date offer well I am stars date so now we can go on a double date"

"Great, now you both can see me and Robin make out, but I'm sure Star will be in tears by that point"

"You-"

"Monster, bitch, slut, hoar, take your pick I can guarantee I've already been called one by Terra."

"Good, you deserve it I can't believe you would go this low as to just get a date with Robin."

"He is the only one who understands me and when I paid Adonis to stab her I knew what was expected of me then and now so back off!"

Then she ran out of the room. Realizing what she just said.

_There are no rules in this game except, win, at any cost_

_The time has come _

_Once and for all _

_You've met your match you will fall_

_Only one of us can wear the crown_

_It's not as easy as you though it'd be_

_I play rough as much as you try_

_You like to play me but the score never lies _

_Game over_

She just confessed how could she do that!

_Game over game over_

But Beast Boy won't tell because she can always call gizmo jinx and mammoth and have Star hurt worse than this time.

_For now_


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Titans tower 7:00 pm

"ready Star?"

"I am not sure I am dressed properly"

"did Terra help you?"

"yes"

"then your fine"

"ok I'm coming out so don't laugh"

Starfire came out of her room looking as hot as a swimsuit model. She was wearing a black dress with a V cut at the top in the middle, black knee high, high heal boots. Her bangs were gone and you could see her forehead. She had on Tickle pink shimmer lip gloss (A/N: it barely shows pink only glossy slight sparkle)

_Were play'n a game_

_You'd never thought you'd lose_

Back in Raven's room she was wearing the same out fit Terra wore that one night only in black.

_I don't need to try_

_Cause' the score never lies_

_It doesn't matter if you win or lose_

_It's how you play the game_

"hey Star you do know that Raven paid Adonis to stab you right?"

"I now know that but I don't think we should tell because could always pay him again"

"yeah you're right"

_game over game over _

"I wish that Robin knew and that he didn't go out with Raven in the first place."

"and I wish you were happy, happy with me" bb said getting a little discouraged

"oh! I am Beast Boy but you are more of a brother like figure to me instead of a romancing figure"

"oh I get it" said bb getting even sadder by the second

_game over_

when Starfire was out in the living room with bb at the first sign of Robin walking through the door she started making out with Beast Boy.

_For now_

_Is that all you got?_

_Come on _

_Uh uh_

_Bring it on!_

"Star" Robin said in a sad tone

"uh wh-what?" she mumbled through kisses and toungs

then she got off of on top of Beast Boy and held his hand laced fingers all the way to the car.

By the end of the date Robin was as green as his spandex pants and so was Raven.

Raven was jealous because Starfire made Robin jealous. Robin was jealous for the obvious reasons.

"pleasant shlorvax!" Star yelled and went to her room

"good night Starfire!" both boys yelled

_game ov-er_


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rachal's note: this is NOT a bb+Star fan fic! So just so you all know. I am a complete supporter of Rob+Star fics. Star has a plan of her own and it will hurt more than one person. And Robin has a plan concocting in his head and will reveal it in the next chapter but that wont get posted until you read and review! So unless I get at least 5 reviews then I wont post. Enjoy this chapter!

The next morning Starfire awoke to a new face at least to herself

_Hush just stop_

_Theirs nothing you can do or say_

She felt different but couldn't place it, she felt in power over peoples feelings.

_I've had enough _

_You might think that I won't make it on my own _

She got dressed in her usual attire and went out in to the living room

Robin was still jealous

"hello friends!" Starfire said while floating through the doors that led to the living room

_but now I'm stronger than yesterday_

_now it's nothing but a mile away_

_my loneness aint killin me no more_

Too bad it was just a dream or she could have done some real damage in peoples love lives.

BEEP BEEP!

"huh what?"

Starfire woke up to red lights flashing in her eyes

"Starfire wake up!"

Robin was standing in front of her bed

"Let's go already!"

Starfire got out of bed and flew out of the tower with Robin in her arms.

They got to the seen and Adonis jinx gizmo and mammoth were teemed up and destroying the city.

"hey it's that hottie I was paid to stab!" yelled Adonis

"what paid by who!" yelled Robin

then the battle began by Starfire firing the first shot.

_I, I'm stronger _

_Then I ever thought I could be_

_Baby_

After the battle was won by none other than the teen titans. They came back and the tower was torn up like a tornado went through it.

"did silky do this?" asked Starfire innocently

"I don't know why don't you me and Raven go search for what did this and Cyborg and bb clean this place up

_I used to go with the flow_

_You might think that I can't take it_

_But your wrong_

_Cause now I 'm stronger _

_Than yesterday_

"um actually I think I would like to stay with Beast Boy" said Starfire

"sure you and bb can go find what did this but Cyborg needs to come with you" said Robin

"what you don't trust me with Star?" asked bb

"no" Robin replied simply

"but I think I should supervise you and Raven, Robin" said Cyborg

"fine now we will go to find out what did this" said Starfire quickly

"I think we all should go" said Raven

"Ravens right we all should go" said Robin

"fine then lets all go!" shouted bb

then they all walked through the door.

"ahhh I think I saw a claw!" shouted bb

"come on lets go!" yelled Cyborg running forward with Robin and Raven trailing behind him. Then bb pulled Starfire into his room and locked all 5 locks.

"fri-" Starfire was cut off by beast boy's lips on hers

she did what's natural, she shut her eyes and put her hands around beast boy's neck

they started backing up and Starfire was against the wall and still kissing Beast Boy. Beast Boy licked her lips begging for entry to her mouth and she gladly accepted. His tongue was exploring her mouth and he was running his hands over her back. She on the other hand was exploring his mouth while running her hands through his hair.

_Now its nothing but a mile away_

_My loneliness aint killin me no more_

Starfire started sliding down the wall and Beast Boy followed. Then Starfire was on top of Beast Boy. her legs entwined with his. They suddenly stopped when a knock came to beast boy's door.

"Beast Boy do you know where Star is?" asked Robin through the door

"sorry no" came his reply

"then can I come in?"

"sure one sec"

"hide in the closet" whispered bb in to stars ear

Star jumped in the closet not knowing beast boys dirty socks were in their.

"k you can come in now"

Robin opened the door and shut it behind them

"so what do you need to talk bout'"

"Star" said Robin

"what about her" asked bb

"I kinda like her"

"well I like her too so does Raven and Cyborg"

"no not friend like, I like her as a little more than a friend but she's your girl friend"

"well she was really hurt when you went out with Raven."

"I was forced to Raven said she wouldn't heal her unless I went out with her."

"oh then why didn't you tell her?"

"I don't know but I want her to be my girlfriend and she is yours"

"if you can win her heart then she will like you better than me so what I'll live but lets let this be her choice ok?"

"sure thanks Beast Boy"

then Robin walked out of the room. Starfire toppled out of the closet and said three simple words,

"he likes me"

_I, I'm stronger_

_Uh come on now_

_Here I go on my own_

_Stronger than yesterday_

_Its nothing but a mile away_

_My loneliness aint killin me no more _

_Now I 'm stronger than yesterday_

_My loneness aint killn me any more_

_I'm stronger_


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rachal's note: Robins plan unfolds and a new song this chapter. And if you don't read the song in the story you wont get the plot so read the song!

"Robin likes me" said Starfire still dazed

Starfire got up and walked out of the room and to her room.

Then she got out a white tank top and blue jean short shorts. She put them on and wore pink flip flops. Then she walked out in to the living room and saw Robin standing in the corner, with Raven.

"Damn girl you look fine!" said Cyborg playing a one player game on gamestation

Robin and Raven walked out of the room hand in hand to the beach outside the tower, not even glancing at Starfire.

She walked over to the window and saw Robin making out with Raven.

Her heart shattered, like glass on sharp rocks. She started to cry. She ran back to her room and started to put on make up she looked better than the night of the double date if that were even possible then she went to the mall with terra.

When they got back from the mall they were laughing with two guys behind them.

"hey Star hey terra have fun?" asked Robin

"yeah we had the best time wanna know why" asked terra

"why"

"because you or Raven weren't their" finished Starfire

"what did you two do get a little farther than the making out and gone on to pleasure?" asked terra with a hint of discust.

"what! No I would never ever do that!"

"I SAW YOU Robin! I saw you and her making out on the beach like Beast Boy and I did on our double date don't lie to me and say you wouldent because I know you would!" Star screemed

"I DID IT TO MAKE YOU JELIOUS!" Robin screemed back

"well you could have told me you liked me instead of taking drastic measures and causing me to hate you!" said Starfire with much force

"hold up you HATE me?" yelled Robin

"yes! and you caused it!" yelled Starfire back

Starfire then stormed back into her room.

"hey Terra do you think Star will ever stop being mad at me?"

_found myself today_

_oh I found myself and ran away_

_something pulled me back_

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, no."

"well how do I get her to forgive her?"

"you don't, she will heal over time you cant rush that. If you want to help her then you need to stop making out with Raven and start being nicer to Starfire."

"or start being nicer to Star and make out with Raven more" said Robin with a smirk.

_Voice of reason I forgot I had_

Rachal's note: I am making a teen titans music video this will be my this will be my 5th so if anyone will e mail me some animated clips I will be forever in your debt and I will put ONE of your suggestions in my story. Please!


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

? note: hey I am kinda sad that I got a flame but I got 3 new reviews for my old chapter 7 so you need to reread the song I have on their because I messed up I accidentally put two songs on one line or paragraph. Also I have 3 chapters to my fruits basket crossover with teen titans when I post it please read and review it. The flame I got was sort of mean so I still feel sort of sad so sorry if this chapter isn't what It should be. And believe me when I say this is not a bb+sf fan fiction I mean it is not a bb+sf fan fic. I am not done with the story so stop thinking that it is.

PS I took an insanity test on and I am officially insane. Remember read the song!

"I know you told me to not break down or g-give up but I-it's so hard especially when it all goes wrong" said Starfire kneeling in her dark room crying

Their was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" asked Starfire in an overly harsh tone

_All I know is your not here to say_

_What you always used to say_

_What is written in the sky tonight?_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

"It's Cyborg can I come in"

"Sure" she said whipping away the remains of her tears

"I heard the argument and I think it was wrong of Robin to do that to you, and Raven"

Starfire didn't say anything

"Have you been crying?" asked Cyborg

"Yes"

"Why"

"I let her down. I let my mother down" she mumbled

"No Star you didn't let anyone down" said Cyborg in a sympatric tone

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!" yelled Starfire

_Sooner than it seems _

_Life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

"I would know Star"

"Not the way I know"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"My mom, she, she said "never give up Starfire, never. Don't even break down. Because sooner than it seems life will turn around so, so be strong. For me. I love you Starfire" then she died"

"I let my parents down too. I wasn't paying attention on the road and a drunk driver hit me. They always said "always look around for stupid drivers they will come out of no where and you have to pay attention so they wont hit you" they told me that at least 12 times a day and still I got hit" Cyborg said a single and silent tear ran down his cheek.

_When I'm standin' in the dark I still believe_

_Someone's watchin over me_

_Seen that ray of light_

_And it's shining on my destiny_

"My mother said that right before she died, right before I was leaving to come to earth"

Starfire started sobbing on Cyborg

"Hey girl, I'm gonna tell you this once and I expect you to stick with it. Never give up and don't ever break down. Because sooner than you think life will turn around"

Starfire looked up at his face and smiled.

"You Cyborg are a true friend and I will always be grateful for having met you"

"Awww don't make me cry I'm gonna rust"

"I am sorry dear friend I did not mean to hurt you"

"Naw Star you didn't hurt me you healed me"

"Now I think it is time we went to sleep so if you don't mind leaving…" she trailed off

"Yeah I am kinda tired so night Star!"

"Pleasant shlorvax dear Cyborg"

_Shining all the time_

_And I won't be afraid_

_To follow everywhere it's taken me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong_

_To this moment_

_To my dreams_

Hey hope you liked chapter 8! I sorta feel good about this chapter since Cyborg hasn't really been in the story all that much plus this is a moment that I want the reader (you) to remember when the story is over. Please tell me if you liked this chapter because I want to know what you think.


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dear Strixvaria look on my A website or B look at my bio page oh and THANK YOU! See people this person is nice she is giving me a clip! (ps sorry if you're a he I just am so used to saying she so super sorry if you are a he but if you aren't a he then I'm fine)

The next morning Starfire skipped out into the main room and saw many sad faces. Although everything looked normal their was something missing.

Cyborg. He was the one that was missing.

"Friend Beast Boy?" asked Starfire

"Where is dear Cyborg?" she continued

"Um Starfire," said Robin

She turned around

"I already know your sorry now, where is dear Cyborg?" asked Starfire more persinstly this time.

"His system crashed last night and we can't seem to find a way to repair him so he's pretty much, well you know" said Robin

"Dead" said Starfire starting to cry

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

Now she was sobbing.

"Aww Starfire don't cry" said Beast Boy walking over to her

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" yelled Starfire running off to her room. But instead of going to her room she ran into cyborg's room.

Their he was. Black, cold, and lifeless. His usual red eye was now a dull, if any color red.

"Dear Cyborg I do not understand why have you left us? We need you." She whimpered

She was crying even more, if that were possible. Then a tear ran down her cheek and onto his metal frame. It instantly rusted. She opened up his shell gently and saw his energy core. It was still glowing but it needed to charge. She was still crying when she saw the core of Cyborg. Then that tear that ran down her cheek slipped and went into cyborg's core. Then, ZZZZZzzzzZZZZz! Sparks and smoke started up from Cyborg.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Starfire screamed while covering her face.

Then it all stopped.

"Star?" came a weak voice in front of Starfire

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standin in the dark I still believe_

_Someone's watchin over me_

Starfire lowered her hands and gasped.

Their was Cyborg. Only instead of black their was his fresh blue, and instead of a dull red in his eye their was a vibrant bright glowing red.

"Dear Cyborg!" Starfire exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck.

"Ouch!" she said

"Careful my shell is still open" said Cyborg closing his shell.

"Their now you can hug me" he said

And she did.

_It doesn't matter what people say_

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

_Just believe in yourself_

_And you'll find_

_And it only matters how true you are_

_Be true to yourself_

_And follow your heart_

She helped Cyborg sit up on the table.

"You were strong for me Star and you didn't give up. I'm proud of you" said Cyborg putting his arm around her neck.

"But dear friend if it weren't for you I couldn't have been strong" said Starfire back

"Ok we need to stop doing these little sessions or else I will rust" said Cyborg

_So I won't give up_

_And I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong _

_Even if it all goes wrong _

"Yes let us go to the others and let them see you are relived" said Starfire

"I think you mean revived Star"

"Oh yes revived! Thank you dear friend Cyborg."

Then she helped him off the table and out the door. What they saw was horrifying. Beast Boy eating meat! (No not really I'm just messing with you)

Robin and Raven on the couch making out just like Beast Boy and Starfire were a couple of days ago. (Yuck! Just for Robin and Raven though I only support RO/SF and BB/RA)

"Ahem" said Cyborg

Tears were once again welling up in Starfire's eyes.

Be strong she thought be strong.

_When I'm standin in the dark I still believe_

_That I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong _

_Even when it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standin in the dark I still believe_

_That someone's watchin over_

_Someone's watchin over me_

_Someone's watchin over me_

End of song. Hope you liked I am trying to update every day so I can work on my new story which is up by the way so if you love me you will read my new story. In fruits basket category. My website  their is a mini fan fic on their so go on their. It is just the intro so just keep coming on their I will know if you did.


	10. There's us

There's us

Starfire ran to her room and flopped on the bed. Now on her back head rolling off the bed the tears started to fall. Like little snow flakes gently falling to the ground. When she fell asleep no dreams came. She woke up with a jolt as lightning struck just outside her window. She squeaked and jumped. She would always go to Robin when things like this happened but he was kinda out of the question now. Raven was her friend and beast boy was her boyfriend and she could never betray the,. The lightning struck again and this time she fell out of her bed. Ok then she'll go to beast boy, her boyfriend. She hated that. She loved him and all but she felt awkward calling him her boyfriend. She also felt a bit awkward going to him during lightning storms. She quickly got up and ran out of the room and lit a starbolt for light. Carefully reading the names off the doors she found Robins room and knocked. He answered the door groggy and half asleep in only his boxers. Well he was half asleep, that is until he saw Starfire in his doorway.

"Can I come in? Te lightning scares me." She said in the most innocent tone you could imagine

"Um, sure. But shouldn't you go to beast boy for things like this?" he asked 'No! stupid stupid stupid! You like this girl remember? You want her to come in!' he thought to himself while staring in awe at the princess in front of him.

"I no but I usually come to you and well…" she faded off as he walked over to his key pad and locked the door.

He must have seen the look on stars face because he laughed.

"Star don't worry, I always lock my door." He said reassuringly

he walked over to his bed and sat down and leaned against the pillows motioning her to come and sit beside him. She walked over to the bed and sat down but instead of leaning on the pillows she leaned into him. He put his arms gently around her and just held her. They herd the rain tap against the tower and stayed silent.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear

"For what?" she asked looking up at him breaking his hold on her

"For hurting you. Believe me star, hurt you is the last thing I wanted to do."

"Then when you hurt me the first time, why did you not stop then?"

"I wanted to but then you and beast boy were a, you and beast boy and I didn't wanna be single so I stayed with raven. And since she is my girlfriend I do what makes her happy and making out and kissing makes her the happiest."

_There's me  
Looking down at my shoes  
The one smiling like the sun  
That's you_

"Can I ask you something?" star asked as he finished

"Star, you can ask me anything." He said with confidence

"Are you really happy with Raven?"

"Star, you know I can't answer that."

"Why can't you? I can already see that you are unhappy with her I just need proof!"

"Then what are you gonna do? Star she's my girlfriend and she's your friend."

"I know but…"

"But what star? Are you happy with beast boy?" he said taking her chin in his index finger and his thumb and forcing her to look at him.

"I do love him." She said

"But" he urged while letting go of her chin

"But what? I love him end of story."

"Then why didn't you go to him instead of me?" he was starting to make a game out of this conversation trying to get the truth out of her mouth and finally get the words that he wanted to hear.

"Your right I should go to him." She said getting up and walking over to the door just as the little light by the bed side went out. Robin got up and punched in the unlock code but nothing happened.

"Looks like the powers out." He said walking over to his closet and getting out a box of candles. He took one out and held it up. It was a fat tall white one.

"Gotta light?"

she smirked and walked over and lit it with a starbolt. He set it on the bedside table and sat in the same spot, same position he was in before. Starfire was hesitant a moment but then lightning struck again and she ran to his side. He again put his arms around her. He rested his head on hers and the soon fell asleep in the candle light.

_What were you thinking  
What was the song inside your head  
There's us  
Going on about a band  
Working out how we play our hand  
I lay there dreaming  
Later all alone in my bed_

They woke up to see only blackness around them. Well excluding the moonlight around them. The thunder had gotten louder and they couldn't sleep. They were the two lightest sleepers in the whole tower so they were almost always awake.

"hi." He says still holding star

"hi." She says back looking up while he looked down. He moved closer to her and she moved closer to him until,

"Ahem." They look over at the door and saw the 3 remaining titans standing in the doorway. Raven had a hurt but more pissed off look on her face. And beast boy, well he had just a hurt look.

"Hey, the power came on, and I'm gonna go back to bed." Cyborg said walking away from the soon to be bloody scene. Raven started to walk away and Robin jumped up to catch her. Beast boy stayed planted where he was. Starfire got up and hugged him.

"Star, I love you but I don't think you love me too." He said flatly

"Beast boy I do love you I really do." She said pleadingly

_If I was stupid  
Maybe careless  
So were you_

"I saw you two just like raven and cy! You guys were about to kiss!" he said outraged

"Beast boy, I love you. Please don't question my love. Because it is pure."

"Yea pure to who? Robin!" he half shouted

"TO YOU!" she shouted

"I love you! And if that isn't enough, then I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry star. I love you too and I would never question that." He said taking her into and embrace forgetting the fact that SHE was in HIS room. She broke the hug.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now." She said walking to her room after giving beast boy a kiss good night. When she got to her room she just fell on her bed but couldn't sleep. She did after all have al lot to think about.

**With Raven and Robin**

"Raven wait up!" Robin yelled running to catch up to Raven

"What?" she asked clearly pissed off and stopping abruptly

"I'm sorry." He said simply

"Robin I love you but I just saw you about to kiss starfire, my best friend! How can I ever forgive you for that?" she asked

"I don't expect you to but please know that I'm sorry and that I really do love you."

"Oh please save it for your greeting cards."

"Raven, I love you so much and it would kill me if you were gone from my life. Please forgive me."

"Fine one more chance but that's it."

Robin sprang up and kissed Raven right there on the spot.

"Good night, boyfriend." She said in a very seductive tone

"Night, girlfriend." He said back teasing her

Robin walked back to his room and stopped at Starfire's door. He saw that her door was slightly open so he peaked in. he saw her leaning against the pillows probally in deep thought.

_Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us_

He walked in and sat down next to her.

"What ya thinking about?" he asked

"What happened between us Robin?" she asked him pleadingly

"I don't know."

"Neither do I. but I do know that wasent supposed to happen."

"But I did enjoy it." He said putting his arms around her waist.

"So did I. but it was wrong and we can't do it ever again." She said stubbornly

"Ok." he whispered in her ear looking down. When looked up he took a quick kiss and let her waist go. She stopped in shock for a second then leaned in for a deep kiss as he grabbed her back to hold her close.

_Freeze-frame  
I'm not about to cry  
It's too late for us to change  
Why try  
I've got a camera  
Tucked away inside my heart_

Starfire broke the kiss.

"This is wrong, we shouldn't."

"Fine. How about tomorrow?" he asked

"Would it still be wrong?" she asked

"Did you enjoy that little kiss?"

"Yes."

"Then its not wrong."

"then I guess I will see you tomorrow after the movie." She said

"What movie?" Robin asked with all curiosity

"It's movie night tomorrow, remember?"

"See you after the movie then, star." He whispered her name and walked out of the room fully closing the door behind him.

Starfire sighed and fell back onto her pillows also falling into a deep, but pleasant sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SHIZAM! i finally after about a year have updated! i wrote this in one night and well i hope you liked it. please read and review. that would be nice considering that this is an old story and i really would like it if people reviewed it.

Questionsto think about...

What is going to happen with all these relationships gone haywire?

What is going to develope between Robin and Star?

What disney movie is Cyborg going to watch next?


End file.
